Empty Heart
by XxCrystalFlarexX
Summary: Mordeccia has been suffering from losing the love of his life to ill fate... Rigby can't stand to see his best friend in this horrible condition... so the raccon makes the decision that he MUST do something about it. Mordeccia also discovers about Rigby's past. Please enjoy this fanfic!


Empty Heart

You never know what it's like to lose someone... until you lose someone...

"Yo, Mordecai!"

I here Rigby calling me in the distance. Ignoring my raccoon friend, I sat down on the bench and huddled in my thin sweatshirt. The dry, crispy breeze blew through my feathers, sending a shiver down my spine. I felt so alone. So empty, so depressed... My eyes were beginning to water, and tears spilled down my cheeks. Before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. This was the day... the day that it happened...

I hear the crunching of dead leaves as someone approached me from the side. I quickly dried my eyes and tried to stop crying.

"Go away!" I said irritably. I knew it was Rigby.

"C'mon, man, don't be so harsh! I only came to cheer you up." he sat down next to me. "Hot chocolate?"

I was about to reject, but something about the way he looked at me made me change my mind. Maybe it was the way he smiled, or how his eyes shined. I silently accepted the sweet, chocolatey drink. I winced as my tongue became scalded, but said nothing. The pain was nothing compared to what I had to endure...

"You've been crying again... haven't you?" Rigby observed.

"No." I lied. I knew it wasn't going to fool him. I didn't care.

"Mordecai... Don't feel ashamed to grieve."

I turned away from him.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"You don't have to say anything, but just listen. Please..."

I hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He continued.

"We all know what happened to Margret, and we miss her just as much as you do... Her fate was ill, and there was no avoiding it. We never saw it coming..."

"She didn't deserve to die!" I yelled, anger burning through my veins.

"The doctors did everything they could to save her. You know that!"

I gritted my teeth, and fresh tears threatening to spill.

"Margret and I... we did so much together... we loved each other so dearly... and to let it all go just like that?! If only I had one more day... one more night... to say goodbye..."

I couldn't make it any further. My last words were choked up, and my vision became blurry as hot tears poured down my face. I sat there for what seemed like hours, which must of only been minutes. What Rigby said next surprised me.

"Dude, get over it!"

"What?" My eyes widened with surprise.

"You heard me." he said flatly, bearing a blank expression. Quick to anger, I threw him a nasty glare and spat,

"You expect me to get over something as big a deal as that?! How... how could you? The love of my life dies, and you just want me to just forget about it?!"

"Mordecai, that's enough. Listen to me!"

"No! After what you just said-"

"Stop it!"

Black rage burned through my body, and I threw it at him as if I was a bull on a rampage.

"I... will not stop until you apologize, take back what you said, and leave me-"

"Shut up and let me speak!"

There was a long pause that followed. Everything was completely silent except for the wind rustling the colorful leaves on the trees. Then the raccoon sighed, breaking the heavy silence.

"Look. I can't stand to see you like this, and I won't! It happened three years ago, and you still haven't moved on!" I was about to interrupt, but he immediately fixed me with a stern glare.

"Just imagine what Margret would have to say if she could see you right now. She would be so ashamed. So straighten yourself up! This is not the Mordecai we all know and love."

My voice was nought but a mere whisper now.

"I... I just wish she was still alive.."

Rigby groaned, obviously irritated.

"No, you don't understand! That's not what she'd want! If she was alive, she would still be suffering from her brain cancer!"

I looked at the ground and kicked a nearby rock.

"True..." I sighed. "Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think she _would_ want?"

I sat patiently and silently, allowing my friend to think for awhile. He smiled warmly, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She would want you to cherish the memories you had together, and be grateful for the time you were able to spend together, instead of wishing you had more."

I pondered that for a minute. Honestly, I had not even thought about it. After all, he was right. I mean, it wasn't like I didn't already cherish the memories, or wasn't already grateful for the time we spent together, but yet... I'm still being ungrateful.

"Mordecai?"

"I'm listening."

"I know what you've been going through..." Rigby looked down to the ground.

I was surprised, but didn't show it. He didn't really seem to be the type of person that would lose someone... I mean, he was always so bright and cheery... never once had he even said anything, given me any hints, nor have I seen any journals lying around or hidden. In fact, he's kind of the opposite of me now... Carefree, untroubled...

"I loved my mother so much... She was the best person anyone could ask for. So sweet and kind, so full of energy... Whenever I felt as if I couldn't do something... She was always there to encourage me and tell me, 'C'mon, I know you can do this!'. She was my everything. Even when I had grown up some, she was still there to guide me through tough times. I always thought that between her and I, anything was possible. Turns out I was right... I was about twelve when it happened. It was about three in the morning, and I had awakened to the sound of the door opening. At first I thought it was just my dad coming home late from work again, so I got up to say hello and give him a hug..."

"I also wanted to be quiet so I wouldn't wake mom up. I tiptoed downstairs and into the living room, then stood there for a moment. I thought it was odd that all the lights were turned off... Usually he turns them on when he comes home... I saw a shadowy figure sneaking around in the kitchen. I wondered why dad would be sneaking around the house... It was at that exact moment that I realized that this person wasn't my father... It was someone else."

Rigby paused for a moment, trying to recall what happened next. I was drawn into the story. I wanted to know what happened.

"So what did you do then? Surely you didn't do nothing!"

I then noticed that the raccoon was close to tears. His ears were pinned back flat against his head. As he spoke, his voice became slightly choked up.

" I ran to the phone and called 911... Just as the operator picked up, I heard a scream... Then a gunshot... The intruder had murdered my mother, and then knocked my father unconscious... I was so terrified... and... and then..."

He couldn't make it any further. He was sobbing now, and for a moment it felt as if there was nothing I could do about it... But then... The idea of it was a little awkward to me, but it seemed to be the only choice.

I slowly crept closer and closer until our sides were touching. Then a wrapped my arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Hey, it's okay, bro... Don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay..."

He practically flung himself at me, burying his face in my chest. He cried and cried for what seemed like hours... After some time, he was finally able to calm down some. I awkwardly patted his back, trying to comfort him.

"Feeling better?" I asked. He nodded slightly, then dried his eyes. It took him a minute, but he managed to continue.

"I wouldn't talk to anyone for the longest time. School was tough, and every night I cried myself to sleep. I felt as if I was just going to give up on life... I skipped several days of school, pretending I was sick... My grades were poor... I wouldn't even talk to dad. I couldn't' eat anything. Most of the time I just stayed in bed and did nothing... I felt so lost... so alone..." Rigby looked at me sincerely. I suddenly blushed, realizing that I was still holding him.

"And then I met you, Mordecai. You really opened up my soul... You were the one who taught me to make the best of everything I had... And to live life to the fullest, to do something extreme. Just look at me now! I'm no longer the shy lonely guy who ignores the world... do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"It's all because of you!" He smiled a smile so bright and brilliant that it filled me with some kind of feeling of happiness, something that I never felt in a long time... It was magnificent. He finally pulled away from my arms, then took my hands in his. There was a small blush that crept across his face that made him look so cute... I mentally slapped myself for thinking such an odd thing. But I couldn't help it... After all, he was cute... I could feel my face grow hot, and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Everyone has an empty heart at some point... but there is always a special someone to fill that emptiness. I'm willing to do that for you..." He looked away, blush growing deeper in color. "That is, if you'll let me."

I didn't know what to say... Also, I was so confused... If I accepted the offer, would that be betraying my love for Margret?

He let go of my hands, then slowly stood up.

"Well... I'll give you as much time as you need to think about it. Just tell me as soon as you have an answer, okay?"

I nodded, then watched as he began to walk away. Suddenly there was a pang in my chest. I tried to ignore it, but with every step further he took, the more it hurt. A thought suddenly struck me. Maybe I did love him... I suddenly remembered what he had said about moving on in life. With those two thoughts in mind, I called for my friend.

"Rigby, wait!"

He turned to look at me. I got up and ambled towards him.

I nearly froze as I found myself looking into his eyes.

"I... I accept."

His brilliant smile returned to his face, and he came closer and wrapped his arms around me a in a loving embrace. I returned it happily, smiling as well.

"Thanks, man... You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Oh, I can guess!"

We stood there for a moment, laughing out of pure joy. It seemed to just be that easy-And I always thought that I would never laugh or smile again, yet, here I was, doing just that. For once in a long time, I felt whole. I felt happy and content. The dark cloud hanging over me had turned into sunshine. Everything was okay!

Later that week, I had gone to visit Margret's grave. I smiled as I set down a bouquet of beautiful flowers I was holding.

"Well... It's been three years since you left the world... since that day my heart has been empty, and I hadn't quite been myself. My colors had faded, and every day I would sulk. But now I've made the decision to man-up and move on. I've got somebody now. I've got responsibilities. I have a job! Alot of stuff I need to take care of... But no matter what, I'll never forget you, nor the times we spent together. Someday, not today, not tomorrow, not even a year from now, but someday... I'll see you on the other side. I promise. But for now, I've got to live my life to the fullest, and enjoy every moment I can." I chuckled. "Well, if I don't hurry, I'll be late for work... Don't want to get my boss in a bad mood! Also, Rigby's waiting for me out in the cold... I'd better go." I stood up and walked to where the raccoon was waiting.

"You ready?"

I nodded, then took his hand.

"Okay, then. C'mon, let's go!"

...but when you do lose someone, you need to accept that fact, or else you'll never be able to allow yourself to enjoy life. Most of all, let your heart be free. Let yourself be free, too. Spread your wings and fly!

The End!


End file.
